Slight Subtext
by Pirate Lapis
Summary: Yona fangirls about Steven Universe. Hak listens in. Rated 'T' ONLY for safety.


The whole gang was at a safehouse. The FBI said that lately tere had been whispers that Soo-Won had caught wind of their location, so they were all stuck inside.

Jae-ha was sparring with Kija. Jae-ha was just about to land a kick when Kija got a punch in first. The green-haired hit the ceiling and fell to the floor, defeated. A part of the ceiling fell on his head.

"Stop breaking the house!" Yoon called over his shoulder. He was playing cards with Shin-ah and Hak.

"Sorry!" Kija said. Jae-ha just groaned.

Yona and Zeno, meanwhile, were binge-watching Steven Universe. Hak covered his ears as, once again, as their squeals started up again.

Zeno fist-pumped the air. "Last episode! We made it!"

Yona giggled. "Sh, Sh, it's starting."

The now-familiar theme song washed over the room. All the boys, excepting Zeno, rolled their eyes. Or at least, Hak thought Shin-ah did. _It's hard to see him do anything with that mask-wig thing._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the show ended. "Are you finally done that baby show?" Hak called out, winning the round of rummy for the 5th time in a row.

Yona looked over the back of the couch, shouting, "It's not for babies! Many adults watch it. And I'm only 18." She was blushing angrily. He loved to get a rise out of her. He loved her blushes, really.

Jae-ha walked over to her, grinning. Hak eyed him carefully. ΅Well, Princess, if you're so adult, I have something I want to show y-"

Hak didn't let him finish that sentence, and sent Greenie flying towards the ceiling, once again.

"Hak, not so hard! You know I don't like it that way!" Hak just rolled his eyes at Jae-ha's protests. No one should make jokes at Yona's expense. Besides him, of course.

The safe-house was really small. It only had 1 bathroom, a small living room, a basement full of pipes, dust, and what possibly might be shampoo, though Jae-ha suggested that in order to properly study the substance, they should get a backlight and have Hak lick it. (Jae-ha made a slight dent when Hak threw him on the floor.)

The attic was also full of dust, and had a same, family of squirrels living up there. Ao had claimed it as her territory, and Shin-ah proclaimed that "it was for Ao only." the second floor had two small bedrooms.

It was decided that Jae-ha would stay downstairs, for safety reasons ("Whose safety?" he asked devilishly.)

Yoon, Zeno and Yona were the only ones who could fit in the smaller beds of the smaller bedrooms, but there were only drew straws and Yoon lost, so he had to sleep with the other 3 males.

Hak was situated so he could hear what went on in the other room. Not that he cared or anything, of course.

"So, if our group was from Steven Universe, who would we be?" Hak could hear Yona wondering out loud. She must be on the other side of the wall, he realized.

"Ooh! Shin-ah would be Garnet!" Zeno stage whispered. "They both have vision powers!"

The two started calling out, semi-quietly, who'd they think each person would be.

Yoon was definitely Lapis. Apparently they were both just "So done with it all".

Jae-ha was Amethyst. Hak vaguely remembered a purple, stout character who made a lot of wise cracks. He could see the connection.

Ao was Lion, as they were both the Animal mascots.

Kija was characterized as Peridot, as they both seeked to be recogniz&ed and the best.

They both decided that Yona was Steven. Their bubbly personalities matched perfectly. They also both liked Pink.

Zeno called himself Pearl. Yona asked why, surprised. He replied, "Because Zeno and Pearl are both old, part of the original crew, and not expected to be good fighters." Hak could almost see Yona nodding, seeing his point. Zeno then must've leaned towards hem, as the next part was whispered. "Also, Zeno really likes pi." They both giggled.

"Who would Hak be?" Zeno mused.

When Yona answered, Hak almost didn't hear whispered, in a tone he couldn't place, "Hak would be Connie. They both take their training seriously, and they are both really protective of the protagonist. And both Protagonists really like that. "

"Oh, so you are a protagonist now, huh?" Hak heard Zeno get hit by a pillow. "Do you think that Steven an Connie will become couple one day? I ship them so hard!"

Hak barely heard Yona say, "Yeah, me too."

The household drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't until that morning that Hak realized there might have been some subtext hidden in that conversation. She was Steven. And he was her Connie. _But she probably didn't mean anything by that at all. Right?_

 **Hi! So, this is my first fanfic for Akatsuki no Yona. I realize it was a little awkward (I'm still learning to write romance and I haven't really written anything beside Steven Universe in a while), but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway! Any critiques or helpful hints are welcome. :) Thank you!**


End file.
